When We Meet
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: A lot like "The French Mistake" where instead of just Dean and Sam meeting Misha; Dean, Sam and Cas meet Jensen, Jared, and Misha and fun ensues on set. A little bit of inceptionaryness happens not going to lie but it was oodles of fun to write and I hope it is as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write.


**Description: It's the French Mistake, again. Except that this world has both the actors and the characters, and Cas is along for the adventure this time.**

"Are we seriously here again?" Dean asks, stabbing at Cas with the fake knife.

Castiel watches Dean stab him with wide-eyed horror. He watches as the blade consistently retracts into himself and tilts his head in confusion. "Again?"

"Yeah, it's a long story," Sam says as he walks around. "It looks like it's the same place – at least he's not Misha again."

"What the heck kind of a name is Misha anyways? Like seriously, _Misha_?" Dean asks as they walk around, trying to find their way out again.

To their surprise, Misha comes walking up again. "Yes?"

Castiel looks at himself and back at Misha a few times. "I don't understand," Castiel says as he looks at the Winchester brothers. "Why does he look like me?"

"Ha, very funny guys, making the stunt-double pretend to be Cas, very cute," Misha says as he pats Sam on the back. "It's just another fun prank, right Jared?"

"He thinks I'm that guy, the one married to fake-Ruby right?" Sam asks Dean.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how the heck _Misha_ is actually his name."

"Woah – I mean, that's pretty good, getting all the doubles to play roles," Misha says, putting his hands up. "You guys, I mean, great acting. Where are Jensen and Jared then?"

"What's happening?" Jensen asks, walking up to the group of them with Jared beside him.

Jared takes a minute to look at all of them. "Wow, those are some uncanny doubles."

Sam, Cas, and Dean all seem to be thinking the same thing. Dean speaks first. "You're the one that was in the soap-opera, right?"

Jensen looks at Dean. "Yeah, everybody's got to start somewhere, dude. What's your name again?"

"Uh, Dean Winchester, who are you?" Dean asks defensively, frustrated that his double isn't what he'd hoped.

Jensen shakes his head, laughing. "No, I mean your real name. Dean is the character, I know. What is your real name?"

Castiel is ducking away from Misha who's poking him. "Stop it, human. Dean, tell him to stop."

"Dude, personal space," Dean says, pulling Castiel away from Misha and closer to his side again.

The actors look at each other. Misha speaks first. "Is it possible?"

"No, I mean, that'd be," Jared looks at the three of them, the way they interact and move uncanny to how the characters act. "You're Sam then, yes?"

Sam nods, looking at Jared with wide eyes. "Who are you? And why are you married to fake-Ruby?"

Jensen just bursts out laughing. "I think this actually might be real, guys."

"It's kind of cool, who gets the chance to meet their characters?" Jared says, smiling wide to the point that Sam feels uncomfortable at first and taken aback, stepping back.

"It'd be better if opposite-world me wasn't a douche," Dean says, rolling his eyes.

Jensen laughs. "We've always wondered what out characters would think of us. I'm not a douche."

Dean laughs at Jensen for too long. "You have a fish tank in your trailer and you used to star in a soap-opera. I don't know what more proof I need that you're an A-class dou-"

"Hi, honey," Daneel says, walking up to Jensen and pecking him once on the lips.

"Who's that?" Dean asks, enamored by the lady at once.

"This is Daneel, my wife," Jensen says with far too wide a grin. "Honey, these are our stunt doubles."

Sam and Dean nod along, all the while Castiel continues to curl into Dean's side to curve away from Misha who's having way too much fun observing his character's behavior.

Daneel looks at Misha. "Stop tormenting the new guy, Misha. He looks like he could use some space."

Misha shrugs. "He's just so cute, isn't he?"

"He looks just like you," Daneel says, knowing the reply before it comes.

"Exactly," Misha says, winking at Cas.

Castiel just looks up Dean with the most confused and sad expression. "Dean, tell him to stop."

"You're freaking him out dude," Dean says as he rolls his eyes at the angel standing so close.

"Aw, that's cute," Daneel says as she watches 'Castiel-double' curl into 'Dean-double' so closely. She leans up to Jensen's ear to whisper the next thought. "You should tell the fans the doubles are together. They would go crazy over it."

Jensen chuckles. "I'll leave that to Misha's discretion. Right Misha? Misha, come on, leave the guy alone."

Misha currently is poking Castiel again. Dean watches closely not as Castiel clings close to him but as Daneel kisses Jensen goodbye and walks off. "Never mind, dude, you've done well."

Jensen laughs, looking up at Jared. "Mine likes me," Jensen says as he walks off with Dean, offering to show him more around set and how he met his wife on that soap Dean was referring to as such a 'douche' acting opportunity.

"YOU WERE ROBIN?" Dean asks, more intrigued as they go through more of Jensen's things. "I mean, you worked with a Batman? You actually were Robin?"

"Red Hood, but yeah, Jason Todd," Jensen says with a grin as Dean puts in the movie with a big smile on his face, eager to hear an identical voice to his own in a Batman film.

Sam is still incredibly off-put by Jared, who is far more cheerful and happy than his own presence. Jared tries showing Sam around set, sharing some of his rainbow candy, and finally lands at the set for the bunker. "She's not actually Ruby, if that makes you feel any better."

"Just like I'm not you," Sam says, sitting at the table across from Jared. "I get it, sort of. It's a parallel world of some sort. I don't understand how, but I get that she can't be Ruby. Plus, Ruby's been dead for a long time now."

"Well, you never know, people in your world come back all the time," Jared replies with a grin as he pulls out 'Sam's' laptop. "And I don't know how the Wifi works, but it's magical around here. If you want to research, if that would make you more comfortable."

"We should probably check on Cas," Sam remarks.

Jared laughs. "Misha's not so bad, really. He's really fun to prank."

"You do that here?" Sam says, recalling easier days when he and Dean would have prank wars.

"Yeah, there's not much else to do when you're out in the middle of nowhere filming," Jared replies, a large smile growing on his face. "Do you want to help?"

Misha is making Castiel uncomfortable. "You should talk to Dean, he'd teach you about personal space. This isn't how humans are supposed to interact."

"Nonsense," Misha says as he shows the angel around set. "Are you an angel? Because it looks like you fell right out of Heaven."

"That's completely accurate. Why are you laughing?" Castiel asks as Misha is near doubling over in laughter.

"Sorry, it's a human line. It's meant to complement someone's beauty," Misha says as he guides Castiel along.

"Falling from Heaven doesn't convey beauty it conveys pain," Castiel says, scrunching his face in confusion. "I don't understand at all."

Misha nods along. "So, I feel like I have to ask. You and Dean?"

"That's not a complete question," Castiel says as they walk along.

"Do you love Dean?" Misha asks bluntly, wondering if that would help more.

Castiel nods. "We have a profound bond."

"Not that, I mean the other thing," Misha says as they walk along.

Castiel's eyes go wide. "Dean is straight and my vessel is male."

"I wouldn't be so certain about that first one," Misha says as he pulls Cas into wardrobe. "Now, to dress you in something more appropriate."

Later in the day most of them meet again, other than Jared and Sam who seem to have went off the grid. Dean looks at Castiel with wide-eyed horror. "What'd you do to Cas?"

"He looks pretty," Misha defends as he fluffs the angel's hair. The angel is now dressed in actually fitting purple shirt and slacks, along with a bright pink trench coat. "He looks beautiful."

"He tried to put me in a dress, Dean. This was the calmer option. I don't think cheese is supposed to be for dresses," Castiel says as he looks at Misha strangely still, the contrast between them being that of a scared puppy looking at a wild screeching owl.

Jensen laughs. "Misha, that's just mean."

"He looked good in the cheese," Misha says with laugher as he switches places with Dean and resumes standing next to Jensen as Dean checks over the angel to make sure he's alright. "I kind of see what the fans mean, y'know, when it's not us playing them."

"Yeah, I do too, I don't think he does though," Jensen says as he watches Dean's expression as he stands close to Castiel.

"Misha said you might find this outfit more appealing," Castiel says to Dean.

Shocked green orbs meet wide blue before pies hit both their faces, a giggling Sam and Jared on the other end of each. Sam laughs harder than he has in a while, and Jared laughs with him as they back away a bit. "Thanks, that was fun."

Jared nods. "Come help with pranks anytime," Jared offers. "I'm sure things will get better soon for you, alright? Gabriel'll be on his way back soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks, torn away from his own angel conflict long enough to catch on a bit to his brother's.

"Oh, nothing at all," Richard says, walking up with a lollipop hanging off his lips. "What, Jared let me in on the real characters being on set and I had to see for myself."

Misha chuckles as he looks at the confused faces of their characters looking at them, begging for more answers. "What do you think – if they click their heels together three times will they go back?"

"Just because Dorothy was a hunter," Dean mutters under his breath as he feels himself being pulled back into his own world, his brother and his angel following close behind him.

Sam blinks a few times before his vision isn't blurred anymore and he sees him. "I'm back, bitches."

"Gabriel – they said," Sam says as he tries to figure it out, no other words matching.

"Of course they did, darling, I figured they'd know. Prophets, all good ones," Gabriel says to cover, knowing a bit more of a truthful story himself even though he knows the real thing would freak out his hunters and brother. "So, did Cas and Dean make out yet? Cas, I am really digging the new look."

"I want my coat back," Cas says with a frown.

Dean reaches over and rubs Castiel's shoulder. "We'll get you a new one. But maybe keep the other stuff, it actually fits."

"Why would that matter?" Castiel asks, blinking his eyes.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know, I mean, whatever you want dude."

"What does that mean?" Castiel asks as Dean walks away.

Gabriel laughs softly. "Dean wants you, bro."

"Oh," Castiel says, confused. "Am I allowed to want him?"

"Hell yeah, go off and do nasty things," Gabriel says, smacking his brother's behind as he goes off to chase Dean. "Speaking of nasty things, how have you been Moose?"

"I thought you were dead," Sam says in a small voice.

"That's a story for another day, darling Samsquatch," Gabriel says before standing on the tips of his toes and kissing Sam once on the lips none-so-gently.

Both worlds blur back together properly, and the day on set is called. "Call me, gorgeous," Richard says with a wink.

Jared knows he's joking and plays along. "You wish." Jensen walks back onto set laughing. "Oh, you laugh now. Wait until next episode, that'll be good. Up next is the big scene – you ready to fool around with Misha on camera?"

"Oh come on, be mature," Misha jokes as he smacks Jensen's butt. "Until tomorrow, I bid adieu."

"Got to portray those lovebirds right," Jensen says with a wink, and they never forget the day they met their characters and realized just how cannon they needed to make the characters together to be accurate.

FIN.


End file.
